The Punisher
by Dragonlord0
Summary: The Criminal Underworld has gotten off with no punishment for years. No more. If the Justice League will not do what is needed to save lives...A judge. Jury and Executioner will. The Punisher will do what is required. OC Characters. Harem, Lemons Girl on Girl action and Pregnancy. Lots of blood and gore and Superman Bashing. Inspired by Netflix Punisher series
1. The Punisher

Chapter 1 The Punisher

It has been 2 weeks since the creation of the Justice League and the end of the invasion that created it. For two weeks the world had been resting easy since with seven of the worlds greatest super heroes working together meant all the problems of the world would be stopped.

Idiots.

In the eyes of one person they weren't real heroes. All they did was lock up the bad guys who would eventually and inevitably get out and kill more innocent people for money, power or for pure amusement.

One person had stood by and watched as these criminals ran loose while the so called heroes of the world did nothing but just do the same thing over and over again.

No more.

Today the criminal society would come to fear one who would show no mercy.

He would be judge, Jury and executioner.

In Gotham

In a local warehouse a group of armed and dangerous people were manufacturing and producing high level weapons to sell on the street.

The person in charge of this operation? Black Mask.

"How much longer till we're ready to start selling these toys?" Black Mask asked one of his Lieutenants.

"About a day at most boss. The Batman will have his hands full dealing with punks with guns like this." The Lieutenant said making him chuckle.

Outside the warehouse a guard stood watch.

However as he turned to the left he failed to notice someone walking to him with a combat knife in hand before the guard was grabbed by the mouth and his throat slit making him groan before he was dropped. The person took his card and used it to enter the warehouse.

Inside the room was full of workers manufacturing hundreds of weapons before the power was shut off.

"The fuck? What happened to the power?" Black Mask asked in confusion before he looked outside his office and then.

All hell broke loose as gun fire was seen killing his workers and soldiers making him growl.

"Who is screwing with me!" Black Mask yelled in rage before grabbing his pistol and ran outside his office just as the gunfire stopped. Looking around he found the power switch and turned it on turning the lights back on and widened his eyes in shock. All his workers and soldiers were dead. Not a single one left alive. Bullet holes in all of them with near perfect accuracy.

Suddenly however someone grabbed Black Mask by the neck and held him in a head lock while pointing a gun at his head.

"I'm only gonna ask once. Where did you get the parts to make these guns?"

"Piss off." Black Mask replied only to scream as his arm was twisted.

"TALK!

"Ok look I swear the parts came from Metropolis! Some guys from Intergang gave us the parts. We sell them on the streets and they get half the profit. God please let go! I'm telling you the truth!" Black Mask pleaded.

"I believe you."

Bang!

The gun fired right in his head spraying his brains everywhere.

"One down."

An hour later

Gotham Police arrived at the scene moving dead bodies and investigating the weapons.

"Jeez. Looks like a freaking war zone here." Bullock said seeing all the blood everywhere.

"Whoever did this means business." Commissioner Gordon said before turning around seeing the dark knight behind them.

"What happened here?" Batman asked.

"No idea. We got a tip from someone that this place had been hit an hour ago. Judging from the amount of bodies and bullets we're dealing with a professional here." Gordon said as Batman took a look at the dead body of Black Mask.

"Any leads?" Batman asked.

"None. All the bullets are custom made. No hair no blood no nothing. This guy does not mess around." Gordon said.

"Where ever this guy is he's probably long gone by now." Bullock said making Batman frown.

Later

"Everyone was killed?" Wonder Woman asked in surprise.

"Yes, whoever did this has training and patience not to mention great accuracy. My guess is probably military or ex-military." Batman said.

"Oh yeah defiantly military. Probably Ex-Marines." John Stewart the Green Lantern said being a former Marine himself before he became the second Human Green Lantern like Hal Jordon.

"Think something happened to make him snap like this?" Hawkgirl asked.

"More than likely. Or he just can't stand to see criminals walk free and decided to do something about it." Batman said.

"Either way we need to stop him and try to get through to him before he makes a mistake he'll regret." Superman said.

"I hacked into Black Masks computers. The parts he got to make those guns came from Metropolis from Intergang." Batman said.

"Bruno." Superman said with a frown.

"So he'll most likely go right after him." Wonder Woman said.

Meanwhile

Bruno the leader of Intergang was completely paralyzed by fear more so then he ever felt when he was working for Darkseid so many years ago.

"Please just take what you want and go!" Bruno yelled in fear as a man hacked into his computer on secret hide outs and other important things.

"Shut up." As he got what he needed up pulled out his gun and aimed at his face making him whimper before he pulled the trigger and killed him before leaving.

Superman quickly flew in and looked at the scene and sighed.

"I didn't make it in time. He's dead." Superman said on the comms.

"So are you."

Superman turned and saw the man with a gun aimed at him before firing and Superman widened his eyes feeling pain in his stomach and looked down seeing blood.

"Kryptonite." Superman said before the man walked into the light and the person was revealed. He wore black combat boots black combat pants with a couple of side arms on each leg. A black shirt shirt with a skull in the center a black leather jacket with three spikes on each shoulder and spiked gloves and wore a mask with the same skull on the front with black shades on.

"Who are you?" Superman asked before the man stabbed him in the shoulder making him grunt in pain.

"Call me...The Punisher." The punisher said before kicking him back. "This is your only warning. Stay out of my way. This is not your fight anymore. I'm done letting you get innocent people killed just so you can look like a hero. You're no hero. You're an accomplice to scum like them. All you do is lock them away but they get out and you start over again and again. No more. I will give them what you will not. True justice." Punisher said before he slammed the butt of his gun into his face knocking him out.

Later

Superman woke up with a groan. He looked around seeing he was in the medical bay on the watch tower.

"Finally awake." Hawkgirl said walking in with Batman and Flash.

"Ugh. I'ver never actually been shot by a Kryptonite bullet. This guy knows whats he's doing." Superman said rubbing his wound.

"The Punisher? This isn't the first time he's done something like this." Batman said.

"How do you know him?" Flash asked.

"He's been in Gotham before. A man by the name of Jigsaw was trying to take over all the territories. I tried to stop him alone but to no success. Then thats when I met him. He was after him for some time. We had a very uneasy alliance back then. But I knew if he wasn't stopped Gotham would be a war-zone. We stopped Jigsaw but he got away. As much as I hate to say it I understand his methods. He lost everything years ago. He lost everything at one point in his life. And he doesn't want anyone to go through the same thing." Batman said.

"Sounds like you respect him." Superman said.

"Somewhat. It takes someone with serious conviction to do what he does. My advice? Stay away from him. If he could injure you once he can do it again and next time you won't be so lucky." Batman said.

"Can't do that. He killed Bruno and others. I have to stop him. He won't be so lucky next time." Superman said.

Meanwhile

The Punisher was looking over a chart of targets before crossing off Black Mask and Bruno.

Looking over his shoulder he spotted a woman with White skin Light blue hair and blue eyes in a blue unitard. (Basically her Assault on Arkham version)

"Louise." Punisher said before she wrapped her arms around him.

"So we're ready to begin?" Louise asked.

"I'm sick and tired of watching innocent people die at the hands of criminals. I have no issues with Batman since I understand his morals after our time fighting side by side and grew to respect him. Flash he doesn't have the killing instinct in him but at least manages to keep his city far more safe than others despite it being overrun by Mete-Humans. The others like Lantern, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman and this Martian I don't know...But hopefully they will see things my way." Punisher said.

**Authors Note: The Judge, Jury and ****executioner has arrived. Let the might of the Punisher be unleashed. **


	2. Joker's Last Laugh

Chapter 2 Joker's last laugh

Its been a week since the Punisher declared war against the criminal underworld and threatened Superman to stay out of his way. During that time several high level gangs and criminal organizations have been hit and slaughtered which annoyed Superman since in his views these were the actions of a true criminal.

"Anything on the Kryptonite?" Superman asked Batman.

"This was perfectly forged for a pistol. However thats not the problem. The problem is this is not natural kryptonite. This is synthetic." Batman said surprising him.

"Synthetic? How does a killer like him make this stuff?" Superman asked.

"He didn't. Punisher is a solider not a scientist. This is perfectly refined. Extremely perfectly refined actually." Batman said.

"So where would he get this stuff?" Superman asked.

"The only person I know that would want to make Kryptonite to hurt you is Lex. But he's nowhere near this perfect. No...This comes from extremely advanced technology. Only one Company I know in the entire world is capable of making something like this." Batman said.

"Where?" Superman asked before the image of a company appeared on the screen.

"Next Gen Tech. Or NGT for short. This company makes extremely advanced technology unlike any the world has ever seen. It was founded by this man." Batman said showing the image of a man with whit skin black hair cut short military style and blue eyes. "David Kruger. He founded the company 15 years ago when he was 15. He has contracts all over the world." Batman said.

"Sounds like you admire him." Superman said.

"Hard not too. He's made it a mission to not only clean the planet but clear the streets of all criminal elements. If he's supplying the Punisher with synthetic Kryptonite he clearly sees you as a threat to that mission." Batman said making him frown.

"Then we need to bring him in." Superman said.

"We couldn't even if we wanted to. The people idolize him. They see him as a savior who wants to save this world." Batman said.

"A savior doesn't supply a cold blooded killer with weapons that could kill a hero." Superman said.

"Clark listen to me. If you mess with him he will retaliate. And if the Punisher is working for him...You won't stand a chance." Batman said making him frown.

"What do you suggest?" Superman asked.

Later

David Kruger was looking over some files on the latest killings the Punisher has done. With every Kill the Public felt safer knowing those who would harm them and their families were gone thanks to the actions of one man who would do what was required to protect the public.

"Good riddance." David said before his door opened up revealing Batman and the Justice League. "Well...This is certainly a surprise." David said standing up and walked to Batman. "Good to see you again Batman." David said shaking his hand.

"Good to see you as well David. However this isn't a social visit." Batman said as David looked at Superman and frowned.

"What do you need?" David asked.

"Did you supply the Punisher with Kryptonite bullets?" Superman asked.

"HA! He actually did it! He shot you! Where I want to know." David asked.

"You think this is funny?" Superman asked annoyed.

"Seeing the man who's only in this for the fame? Yeah...I do find it funny that your one weakness is a small growing green rock. How many people have died because you let killers go free?" David asked making him frown.

"Where is he?" Superman asked.

"I don't know. Doing what you won't because you're a coward." David said before Superman grabbed him by the shirt and held him up.

"Superman!" Wonder Woman said in shock.

"I SAID WHERE IS HE!" Superman yelled before security rushed in with their weapons aimed at him.

"I would let go if I were you since those guns have the same bullets that wounded you." David said making him growl before dropping him. "I think we're done here." David said as his security escorted them out.

Meanwhile

In the slums of Gotham on a tall building.

The Punisher sat down looking at a photo of a woman with blonde hair white skin and green eyes with a five year old girl who looked like an exact copy of the woman before he balled his free fist and punched a wall.

Suddenly his phone rang which he answered.

"Yes?" Punisher said.

"The League came by looking for you. Superman wants you captured so he can continue to be the false hero others think he is. I assume your ready to go through with the mission?" David asked.

"Yeah." Punisher said.

"You ok?" David asked.

"No. I'll get the job done. You just do your part." Punisher said hanging up.

Meanwhile

Joker laughed as he had just robed a bank and held everyone hostage.

"No one moves and this will go so very smoothly." Joker said before a little girl started crying making him frown before grabbing her making the mother scream.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" The mother screamed before Joker shot her in the shoulder making her daughter cry louder.

"Oh I do so love the sound of screams of terror and misery." Joker said before walking to the front door where the Police were stationed at.

"Give it up Joker you've got nowhere to run this time!" Gordan yelled.

"Not so long as I have all the cards! Come any closer and I'll splatter this brats brains everywhere!" Joker yelled going back in.

"Wheres Batman when you need him?" Bullock asked not believing he just said that.

Just as Joker was about to start shooting hostages just for laughs the power went out.

"Is that you Batman? Come to spoil my fun as usual?" Joker asked amused before he was shot in the shoulder. "AHHH!" Joker yelled as he dropped the girl who rushed to her mother before the lights came back on and Punisher stood in the center of the bank shocking the crowd.

"Uh oh." Joker said alarmed.

"Go now." Punisher said as Killer Frost dropped down and led everyone outside while he approached the Joker.

"Now I'm sure we can talk about this like Gentlemen. Its what Batsy and I always do." Joker said before reaching for a knife and tried to stab him only for Punisher to grab it and snapped it. "AHHHHHH!" Joker yelled in pain.

"Unlike Batman I'm not soft when it comes to really getting my hands dirty. I respect him considering we fought side by side when Jigsaw came here to take over." Punisher said kicking him down hard making him grunt.

"You're lying. Batman would never work with a killer!" Joker yelled in denial.

"He would if it meant for the greater good of Gotham and the civilians. And despite his reservations to be better then the scum like you...I'm sure he'll agree with me that killing you is the best course of action when he learns you tried to kill innocent children again. Theres a line where enough is enough." Punisher said pulling out a Shotgun and pumped it making him gulp.

"And I say...Gotham has had enough of you." Punisher said aiming at his face before.

BANG!

Joker's head was completely blown off leaving only the neck that had blood coming out before the body dropped before the Police rushed in.

"FREEZE!" Bullock yelled before looking at Punisher. "Oh shit! It's him." Bullock said in shock before he walked to them before he stepped in front of Gordan.

"Commissioner." Punisher said extending his hand before he shook it.

"Punisher. Its been a long time." Gordan said.

"I assume I'm free to go?" Punisher asked.

"Of course...Just head out through the back. Last thing we need is the media learning of our deal." Gordan said making him nod before he and Frost left.

Later

Punisher stood on top of a building across the bank watching as Joker's body was taken out through a body bag.

"I assume you don't exactly approve?" Punisher asked knowing the Dark knight was behind him.

"No...But I agree that Gotham has had enough of him." Batman said approaching him.

"Mmm. What about Harley? Joker's the reason she became what she is now." Punisher said.

"From what I understand they split for good. Hopefully she doesn't do anything that acquires attention from either of us." Batman said.

"And what about Superman?" Punisher asked.

"He's...Not taking this well. Eventually your gonna have to confront him on his crime for what he did to you." Batman said.

"When I do that...I'll kill him." Punisher said before Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin jumped down. "Well, look who's here." Punisher said sitting down.

"You look like hell." Nightwing said making him chuckle.

"I don't sleep as good as I used too. Losing your parents is one thing. Losing the family you loved and always wanted to have is another." Punisher said.

Next day

"HE DID WHAT!" Superman yelled.

"Joker is dead. And all for the better. He was planing on killing everyone in the bank including children. I'd say the world is a safer place without him." Batman said.

"I also have to agree. A mad man like that is the source of man's violence." Wonder Woman said.

"You haven't been here long enough to know how things work. People like Punisher create nothing but problems for us. He needs to be stopped." Superman said.

"Why? He just saved a lot of people yesterday. I'd say he's a hero...Come to think of it his tactics remind me of a former unit back then during my Marine days." Lantern said.

"What unit?" Hawkgirl asked.

"I think they were called the Commando Elite. Supposedly the best of the best in all branches of military are placed there. These tactics are definitely proving he may have been part of that unit." Lantern said.

"It doesn't matter. He's a criminal and I'm going to bring him in." Superman said leaving with a angry frown on his face.

"Why can't he accept that he's only trying to help people?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Because of his Ego." Batman said narrowing his eyes on Superman.

**Authors Note: And now the second Chapter is up. Now to my most Loyal Guest regarding your question as to why I make heroes into bad guys and bad guys into heroes. After seeing the same thing over and over again it gets stale and annoying. I like to see a change in the ****storyline for a change like this one where Superman is only more focused on his popularity. Don't worry this will be the only story where he's like this. After all you can't tell me you don't want to see the hero become the villain like in the Injustice video game. Now Next Chapter we learn more about Punisher's past and what Superman did that made him into what he is now. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVEIW MY LOYAL FANS!**


	3. The Punisher's Past

Chapter 3 Punisher's past

Ever since Joker was killed last week Gotham has had a low amount of Crime since its most dangerous criminal was finally dead and people were less afraid of going to bed knowing that monster was finally gone.

Superman however was beyond angered since he hated what Punisher was doing killing criminals. However the rest of the League especially Wonder Woman thought he was doing the world a service in taking down crime.

"Why can't any of you just see he's a monster and he needs to be stopped?" Superman asked the League.

"A monster is someone like the Joker who kills just for fun and laughs. He only targets those who kill innocent people. And clearly he has a grudge against you." Wonder Woman said narrowing her eyes on him.

"For what? I never did anything wrong." Superman said crossing his arms.

"Nothing?" Batman asked not amused.

"Not one thing in my life have I ever done a thing wrong." Superman said.

"I doubt that since he wouldn't be so hostile to you if that was true." Wonder Woman said making him frown.

"Enough. I got some good news. I think I may have finally found the unit this guy served under during his days in the military." John said.

"What unit?" Flash asked before he pulled up a screen.

"The Legendary Commando Elites. These guys are legends throughout the military. Only the very best are sent there." John said.

"And your sure he's from this unit?" Superman asked.

"More than likely. The tactics and training led me to believe he was a former Marine but then I took a closer look. Punisher clearly must have served under these guys before something happened to him." John said.

"I don't care what happened to him. He's a criminal and Intend to make sure he's behind bars forever." Superman said making him frown.

Later

The Commando elites were in the middle of a training exercise.

"Come on ladies! I've seen little girls do better then that! MOVE!" A man known as Major Chip Hazard said to his commandos. (Basically picture him from Small Soldiers. HAHAHA)

"Major." Lantern said floating down to him.

"Ah. Corporal Stewart. I recognize the face of a marine anywhere." Major said shaking his hand.

"Those were good old days. Anyway I'm not here for small talk. I need answers." Lantern said as the rest of the League arrived before the Major looked at Superman and frowned.

"For everyone else other than the fake hero in blue I would be happy to answer your questions." Major said making Superman frown.

"Fake hero? I've saved hundreds of lives." Superman said crossing his arms.

"For your popularity alien not the people. Your not welcome here. Get lost." Major said as his men aimed their weapons at him making him glare.

"I would listen to him." Batman said making him growl before flying away.

"Thats better. Lets take this inside." Major said.

Leading them inside he sat at his desk.

"You want to know who the Punisher is don't you?" Major asked.

"That obvious huh?" Lantern asked.

"Why else would you come here. I can't tell you who he is but I can tell you what he's done. General Lane assigned him to me when he was 15 years old." Major said looking out the window.

"Isn't that a little young?" Batman asked surprised since Punisher never mentioned this.

"I thought so as well but he passed all my expectations in a week. He was brave, Obedient. More importantly he never left a man behind. 7 years ago some of ours boys got ambushed by some insurgents. He went back despite the fact that the commanding officer said to leave them but he refused and saved the lives of ten men. A true American hero you could say." Major said.

"So what caused him to become the punisher then?" Flash asked making him frown.

"When he was in high school he accidentally got his girlfriend pregnant. He joined the army to pay for all their expenses and believe me this unit pays well for our men and their families. But...5 years ago when he returned from over seas...His wife and daughter were...Raped and killed in the most brutal way possible." Major said shocking them.

"What does that have to do with him hating Superman?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Because this criminal scum was released from prison because of flyboy." Major said.

"What because of him being mind controlled by Darkseid? Thats not his fault." Hawkgirl said.

"That happened three years ago this happened five. He persuaded the Judge to give this criminal a second chance and they let him out since people thought Superman could do no wrong. But he rapped and killed again anyway. And he knew that was gonna happen. He did it to increase his popularity saying he betrayed his trust. He knew what was gonna happen. And his actions cost him his family." Major said making them frown.

Later

"You lied to us!" Wonder Woman yelled smacking Superman in the face much to his shock.

"About what?" Superman asked.

"You said you never did anything wrong. You released a monster from prison! And in doing so cost the loves of two people. His family." Wonder Woman said.

"So what." Superman said shocking her at this cold turn. "It was one family. And an insignificant one at that. Besides I thought he could be trusted." Superman said.

"Bullshit! You knew from the beginning he was gonna kill again and even worse he rapped and murdered a little girl and her mother. Thats on you!" Lantern said.

"Nothing is on me. It doesn't matter anyway. He's in prison and he's not getting out again." Superman said.

"Until you need him again." Wonder Woman said.

"I didn't need him for anything. Punisher is nothing more than a simple killer. And Intend to stop him." Superman said.

Meanwhile

Harley Quinn had completely lost it since Joker was killed.

So now she had gone off the deep end and started acting exactly like Joker.

Currently she was in a hospital with everyone as her hostage.

"Ah Mister J are you smiling at me from up there in the clouds?" Harely asked.

"You are nuts." One of doctors said before she turned and growled at him. (Another thing picture this Harley as the one from God and Monsters Justice League movie since I royally hated that one)

"Nuts am I?" Harely asked before a couple vines appeared and held her into the wall.

The person responsible was none other than Poison Ivy. (From Batman Hush since I love that version the most right now)

"Harley you have got to stop this." Ivy said before Harley pulled a grenade out of her pocket and threw it into the air before it exploded releasing acid that splattered into her plants making her gasp in shock.

"Sorry Red. But I ain't stopping till I make Mister J happy in heaven right now." Harley said before something crashed through the glass window revealing it to be punisher.

"Hello Ivy." Punisher said.

"Punisher." Ivy said.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Harley yelled trying to swing her mallet at him but he just grabbed it before breaking it by crushing it making her blink before reaching for her knife and tried to cut him.

"Harley please stop." Ivy begged not wanting her to do something she'd regret.

"NOT UNTIL I KILL HIM AND EVERYONE HERE!" Harely yelled insane.

"Being with that fucking clown has made you a nut case." Punisher said punching her in the stomach making her groan in pain as she crouched holding her stomach. "I had thought that perhaps killing him would help you be a normal person again. But I've been wrong before." Punisher said.

"What are you gonna do kill me?" Harely asked glaring at him making him pull out a gun and aimed at her head.

"Punisher don't." Ivy said.

"She's long gone Ivy. The Harely you knew is gone." Punisher said making her turn away knowing he was right.

"PULL THE TRIGGER YOU BASTARD!" Harley yelled insanely even laughed like the Joker did before he aimed his weapon away.

"I don't kill women." Punisher said making her grin.

"Pussy." Harely said before a blade made of ice was on her neck.

"But I do." Killer Frost said slitting her throat making her gasp and gurgle as she suffocated and drowned on her own blood before she got up and charged at Punisher one last time but he moved aside and she crashed through a window making her fall to her death.

"Harley." Ivy said sadly as tears ran down her cheeks before Punisher placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It was the only way." Punisher said before something crashed through the wall into Punisher making him grunt.

Crashing through the wall he landed on the next building before he looked and saw Superman glaring at him.

"I've had it with you killing people and ruining my reputation." Superman said.

"Your Reputation is built on lies. I realized that after you got my wife and daughter killed." Punisher said.

"So what if I got your family killed. They didn't matter to me or anyone. They were garbage like you." Superman said making him laugh.

"Oh you really should choose your words more carefully." Punisher said holding up a device before the TV screen around Gotham showed their conversation.

"So what if I got your family killed. They didn't matter to me or anyone. They were garbage like you." Superman said on the screens making people gasp in shock in horror.

"No." Superman said in horror while Punisher laughed.

"And now people realize your a fraud. Your reputation will be shattered for this. The Public will turn on you. Your cousins will disown you." Punisher said making him roar in rage before charging at him only for Punisher to punch him in the face which actually hurt making him skid on the ground.

"How?" Superman asked before he saw the glowing green on his gloves. "Kryptonite." Superman said.

"Synthetic Kryptonite. David always was a genius since we were kids." Punisher said.

"How do you know him?" Superman asked weakly.

Punisher removed his shades and mask. He had white skin brown hair cut military style and forest green eyes.

"My name is Sean Ashburn Kruger. David is my older brother. That scum May have killed my family but you murdered my wife and daughter. Emma and I have known each other since first grade. I grew to love her since high school. My little girl Tracy she always called me her hero. And you took them away from me. I used to think you as the greatest hero in the world. Now I see things clear as day. Your nothing but a false hero." Sean said punching him in the face making him groan in pain before Sean kicked him away.

"Or maybe its your fault for not being there." Superman mocked but groaned in pain when Sean kicked him in the face.

"My wife always said I made the right choice to serve my country as my father and his father and his before him. I'm from a long line of American Patriots who lived to serve and die for this country and the beliefs it was built upon." Sean said pressing his foot into his chest making him groan in pain.

"They were fake heroes. I'm the real hero of this planet." Superman said.

"Maybe in the rest of the Multiverse and yes I do know what that is. There are an infinite number of possibilities throughout the multiverse. And unfortunately for you...Your a fake hero here." Sean said.

"And what are you?" Superman asked.

"Me? I'm just a soldier cleaning up these streets and protecting my country from the filth thats infected it for the last few decades. Oh don't worry. I'm not gonna kill you. Death would be a release from your punishment. I intend to make you suffer as many have suffered from your actions." Sean said as Frost and Ivy landed next to him.

"I won't let you ruin everything I've worked for." Superman said charging at him only for Ivy's vines to grab him and Sean stabbed him with Kryptonite making him yell in pain before injecting him with something.

"Now to get some answers." Sean said.

Later

Punisher walked to the table in the center of the Watchtower with the other members around.

"You said you had something to tell us." J'onn said.

"I do. Superman has been using you to further increase his own reputation." Sean said pulling out a flash drive.

"Use us? How?" Flash asked.

"While he was infected with Kryptonite I injected truth serum into him. He sang like a bird." Sean said as his confessions were played.

Wonder Woman growled when Superman said he'd blame her since she was from a primitive and godforsaken culture saying everything wrong would be placed on her.

Lantern frowned as Superman would pin the blame on him due to his military days making him unreliable due to the trauma he suffered.

"I didn't have any trauma!" Lantern yelled insulted.

Flash frowned saying Superman would blame him for not being fast enough to save people saying he was faster but Flash was cocky.

"I am not..." Flash tried to say but just shut his mouth completely ticked off.

Hawkgirl growled as Superman said she was an alien and on her world casualties were acceptable.

"Ok now I'm mad." Hawkgirl said.

There wasn't anything for J'onn since he was still new.

Batman however remained neutral as Superman would just say he was a typical vigilante.

"Ok now I'm pissed." Lantern said.

"You don't expect us to follow your ways do you?" J'onn asked.

"No. Thats completely your choice. But I do ask you let me do things my way." Sean said.

"Your wife and daughter were a casualty of Superman's actions." Wonder Woman said approaching him.

"Yes. And thats not the worst of it. While overseas my wife called me to tell me she was pregnant again with a son. I was...Excited to teach my son how to be a man just like mine did for me and David. Then I got back and...I saw what had happened. I swore from that day forward...I would never let another family go through that again. Took five years to plan all this but it was worth it. I just want to protect my country from crime and corruption." Sean said.

"You know Superman isn't gonna stop anytime soon." Lantern said.

"Let him come. I know his every weakness. And my brother is working on something that will ruin him forever. My family doesn't go for Revenge but payback. The people are already turning on him now that they know the Truth." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Superman grunted as Kara slapped him in the face with Tears in her eyes.

"You told me you were sorry for what happened that day. You lied!" Kara yelled as Karen Held her back who also glared at him.

"You both don't understand. He's turning everyone against me." Superman said holding his face still weak from his fight against Punisher.

"For the right reasons. God Ma and Pa must be turning in their graves seeing the monster you are." Kara said as the two passed away last year. (I felt it best for them not to see their son a monster since if I recall in the Injustice comics they didn't take seeing their son becoming a monster well after he killed Green Arrow)

"Ok thats enough. We're leaving." Karen said carrying her counterpart away while Superman seethed in rage.

"I'm gonna get you for this Punisher! If its the last thing I do!" Superman yelled.

**Authors Note: And now we see exactly why Punisher has it out for the Man of Steel. And yeah now Harley's dead I had to make at least one story where she couldn't be saved. Oh well at least Ivy is alive. Now Next Chapter...You know what I'll keep that a surprise just to build up suspense. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Happy Thanksgiving! Oh and some of you say your are seeing similarities between this and the Boys. I admit I saw a couple episodes but I had this idea way before I saw that and I skimmed through those episodes since it just didn't Appeal to me.**


	4. Punisher's trial

Chapter 4 Punisher's Trial

Its been about a week since Superman was exposed as a fraud and since then his reputation has gone down hill. This angered him beyond words since he worked hard to gain his level of popularity only to have it all come crashing down because someone saw through his lies.

Right now Sean was in the Next Gen Tech building getting some new equipment from his brother.

"Check this out." David said showing special weapons that were attached to the hands.

"I thought Deadshot had these kind of weapons on him?" Sean said aiming at a fake Superman before blasting it apart. "Hmm. Not bad." Sean said.

"Well these ones are more accurate and can use long Range." David said.

"It's been a while since anyone has seen Flyboy. Either he's off world or planning something big." Sean said before the doors opened up and Chip Hazard walked in.

"Don't worry son. If he's planning something he'll fail completely." Major said.

"I don't doubt it." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"Believe me this is the last place I'd come for help. But I'm desperate." Superman said as someone was in a chair before he turned around revealing Lex Luthor.

"I gotta say I'm rather surprised you'd come to me for some help. Still Why should I help you? After all the trouble you've given me just to increase your reputation?" Lex asked amused by this whole situation making him frown.

"Because eventually he'll come after you. He's not bound by the law. And he has the support of the people. Once he's done with me ruining my reputation and making me enemy number one in the world he'll come straight after you." Superman said making him grin.

"True. Still...What your asking me to do is big. You want me to hold a trial to sentence this Punisher to Death for his actions. I have influence sure...But that kind of influence...Costs extra." Lex said making him frown.

"What do you want in return?" Superman asked.

"From now on your to stay away from all of my operations and let me do what I please." Lex said.

"Fine. I don't care. I just want him gone and my reputation to come back up where it was before he started attacking me." Superman said not caring who got hurt or killed making him laugh.

"Good." Lex said.

Meanwhile In Central city

A local gang of Cartel members were holding a group of women hostage to sell on the market.

"Maybe we should...Test our new products?" One of the members asked grinning before a bullet passed right through him.

"PUNISHER!"

Punsher rushed in before pulling out a shotgun and blasted the faces off of two members before pulling out a knife and threw it into the throat of another making him gasp in shock as he started vomiting blood trying to get air in before Punisher kicked him down and smashed his face with his foot splattering his brains everywhere.

Another rushed in with a machine gun trying to hit him but Punisher pulled out a pistol and shot him in the face before the others ran out the building.

When they got out they were faced with the Police.

"DON'T MOVE!" Joe yelled before they were gunned down by Punisher who walked out with the prisoners.

"Get a few ambulances." An officer said before Punisher walked to Joe.

"Nice work." Joe said.

"Years in the service does that." Punisher said walking away.

Arriving at STAR labs Punisher removed his gear before Cisco inspected it.

"This is some nice gear." Cisco said.

"Yeah well my brother does what he does best." Sean said before Cisco activated the Synthetic Kryptonite in the gloves.

"How do you make something like this Synthetic?" Cisco asked.

"Don't know. Mimic the Radiation I suppose. I'm just a solider not a scientist." Sean said before Flash rushed in.

"We got a problem." Flash said turning on the news as Luthor was on TV.

"I know people are still confused by this whole situation between Superman and the Punisher but I would like to remind people we have laws for a reason. The Punisher has broken several of these laws and has murdered hundreds if not thousands of people without mercy. We cannot allow this for the sake of this country. If one person is allowed to do this...More will take his place in years to come." Lex said.

"Oh I don't like the sound of this." Cisco said.

"Which is why I am personally putting the Punisher on Trial for his crimes...And sentencing him to the death penalty." Lex said.

SMASH!

Sean punched the screen with a pissed off look.

"Ok...I'm pissed." Sean said.

"Why would Luthor go after you instead of helping you? Superman is his greatest enemy." Caitlin said.

"Because clearly Superman went to him for help. He's desperate to restore his reputation that he'll do anything to get it back. Even working with those he hates." Sean said.

"But clearly this isn't going to work. Superman was already exposed as a fraud. Why bother?" Cisco asked.

"Because he thinks he can turn everything around by a few honey filled words. Same bullshit applies for presidential elections or any election to be honest." Sean said.

"So now he's using Luthor to get you on the Death Penalty." Flash said.

"Let him try." Sean said unaffected which surprised them. "I got powerful friends that can screw up all of Luthor's plans." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Kara yelled at Superman.

"You don't understand. This man is a criminal who's out to get me and ruin my reputation with lies." Superman said.

"All you care about is your reputation! That much we found out when the truth was exposed. You let that monster out knowing he would kill again so you could stop him!" Kara yelled.

"I thought he could be trusted." Superman said crossing his arms.

"Bullshit! You let him out because you knew and your actions got a woman and her daughter raped and killed." Karen said glaring at him.

"It was one family who didn't mean anything to me or anyone else. I have risked my life to save this world a hundred times." Superman said.

"And now he's risking his life to save lives by killing those like the man you let out! And you want him gone not because he's a threat to your reputation! But because when he succeeds you'll be out of a job when it comes to stopping crime." Kara said.

"I think you both need to leave and decide who's side your on. His or your own family." Superman said.

"His a hundred times over!" Kara said flying away with Karen making him growl.

"Once he's dead you'll see things my way and then I'll be back on top." Superman said.

Next day

Sean was escorted inside by security in chains which made Superman happy to see him in this condition.

The entire league including Super Girl and Power Girl sat in the room with the last two glaring at Superman.

"This isn't right. He shouldn't be on trial." Hawk Girl said.

"Unfortunately. Luthor has a lot of influence." Power Girl said glaring at Luthor from across the room who smirked enjoying every second of this.

"We're ready to begin." A female Judge said.

"Good. As I said on the news the one known as the Punisher AKA Sean Ashburn Kruger...Should be placed on the death penalty for Mass Murder." Lex said.

"Thats funny coming from you." Sean said getting a large number of laughs from the room while he frowned.

"Any chance he can be permanently silenced?" Superman asked.

"Then how will he defend himself?" The Judge asked making him frown. "Mr. Kruger if you would please stand." The Judge said getting him to do so. "How exactly do you plead?"

"Not guilty in the slightest." Sean said calmly.

"LIAR! You've killed countless people!" Superman yelled.

"Guilty people. Gangs, Mobs, Cartels, Terrorists, Insurgents. My hands are clean of innocent blood...Unlike yours when you set that monster loose on my wife and daughter." Sean said making him growl.

"Thats enough." The Judge said before the doors opened up and someone walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. My meeting took longer then expected."

"General." Sean said looking at General Lane a four star General of the united states army and one of Sean's old mentors who placed him in the Commando elite.

"Son." Lane said taking his seat.

"Why is the army involved in this?" Superman asked.

"You're trying to put an American War hero on Death's row. The Army takes notice of these events." Lane said narrowing his eyes on him.

"I highly doubt he's a war hero." Lex said smugly.

"No? I think someone who's earned the Medal of Honor twice is considered a hero." Lane said surprising the audience including Superman and the League.

"Medal of Honor?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It's awarded to those who go beyond the call of duty for honorable acts." John said.

"This young man went beyond his objectives and rescued his team who was pinned down by Insurgents In Iraq. Saved the men under his command. And again a year later went beyond the call of duty when a large enemy presence had overwhelmed them and his quick thinking and strategy saved his entire unit due to his training in the commando elite." Lane said making everyone start whispering making Superman frown.

'NO! This isn't how its supposed to be!' Superman thought angered by how things were turning.

"Be that as it may we cannot condone his actions on US soil. Eventually others will take after him if we let him walk." Lex said.

"And yet yours have been condoned." Sean said standing up. "I would like to remind people about the incidents he's caused. Brainiac, Bizzaro, Metalo and various other actions that have had negative consequences and loss of life." Sean said getting everyone to agree making him frown.

"But he's not going out on a killing spree." Superman said.

"Define killing spree. Have any of the people I've killed been truly innocent?" Sean asked.

"It doesn't matter." Superman said.

"IT DOES MATTER!" Sean roared.

"Easy son." Lane said calming him down.

"I do what others won't because I have the fucking balls to save lives in way that actually gets results. You don't kill because you know that your work would dry up to the point you'd only be saving cats from trees or put out burning buildings. I do whats required." Sean said getting everyone to agree.

"YOU KILL PEOPLE LEFT AND RIGHT!" Superman yelled.

"I KILL PEOPLE LIKE YOU! People who only care about themselves." Sean said.

"Enough." The judge said getting them to stop.

After a small debate the Jury came back.

"Has the Jury decided?"

"We have. We find Captain Kruger of the Commando Elite."

Lex had a smaug look on his face while Superman grinned.

"Not guilty"

Both looked shocked at this while everyone else applauded as Sean was set free from his chains before looking at Superman and smirked.

"Nice try." Sean said.

"NO!" Superman yelled charging at him throwing them both outside.

Sean grunted as he stood up.

"I don't know how you won but I won't let it stand. I'll kill you myself!" Superman roared before firing Heat Vision at him but he dodged.

"Ah! Your showing your true colors now! Perfect." Sean said before David rushed out and threw him his gloves with Synthetic Kryptonite before he put them on.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Sean said before charging at him and punched him in the face making him groan in pain. Sean pulled him down before punching him down constantly making him growl before trying to throw him off but Sean grabbed his cape and started swinging him around hitting him into the walls before slamming him face first into the ground.

"ARGH!" Superman groaned in pain.

"My grandfather once said that a man with a cause can be stronger then a god. I'm living proof of that. Only difference is your not a god. Just a fraud." Sean said slamming his foot on his head making him grunt in pain before getting off and back away before people started throwing stuff at him.

"FAKE!"

"GET OFF OUR PLANET!"

"NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE ANYMORE!"

"You see now? Your no longer welcomed on this planet. Clark Kent." Sean said in whisper no one but him would hear shocking him that he knew. "Wasn't that hard to see. Glasses? Rather stupid." Sean said making him growl before Commando Elite troops rushed in.

"Take aim!" Major said before Superman flew away before looking down at his home before flying to his fortress.

"Where is he going now?" Lane asked.

"Back to Fortress of Solitude." Super Girl said stepping up. "We can show you where."

"At last you have morals young Lady." Major said.

Later

The United states army led by the Commando Elite attacked the Fortress forcing Superman to withdraw from the planet in his space Craft with an enraged look on his face.

"I'll get back at you for this Kruger. I swear it." Superman said before flying away from Earth Hopefully never to be seen again.

Sean was currently at a graveyard before Diana approached him seeing the graves of his wife and daughter.

"You gave them justice Today." Diana said.

"Hmm. Until Superman is dead...They won't be at peace until then. But we'll be ready for him when he comes back." Sean said as she took his hand before he gently squeezed it.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. Since I'm off work because of this virus I can work on a large number of stories when I'm not playing video games. Anyway Next Chapter is Injustice. You can probably guess who's gonna take Superman's place in the opening scene. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya!**


	5. An Important Announcement

**Ok so some people clearly got the wrong idea about what I said in the sad news Note I sent out. I am not deleting any of my stories this time. I've just simply lost all my interest in them plain and simple. It sucks yeah but what can you do? My main focus and I have no plans to put this one on hold is the Avatar's protector. This is the only single pairing story I have done in a long time. So you'll be reading that one for a while which I encourage since people begged me to do this for years. So do read The Avatar's protector since thats the only thing I'm going to be updating until I finish it.**


End file.
